Early Access Month 1 Update
Client Performance Improvements *Made some improvements to address the issue of FPS drops when opening the inventory UI *Reduced the load on the CPU through instance rendering so that the GPUs can function to their full capabilities *Made improvements to address the issue of FPS severely dropping when in the vicinity of Yasnaya, Polyana & Georgopol *Rendering performance on PCs with minimum system requirements has been improved *Graphic performance and quality on PCs with minimum system requirements has been improved Server Performance Improvements *Performance improvements have been made with relation to the items spawned in the world Content Updates *Added Vector SMG. A very powerful SMG most appropriate for short to mid-range combat that is spawned in the world *Added Motorcycle w/Sidecar. A sidecar-less version will be added in a future update *Added a 2x Aimpoint Scope *Added a Ballistic Mask *Added 3 new color variations for the Dacia *Added the crossbow back into the game World *Adjusted the density of environmental elements to be identical across all graphic options *Adjusted object placement to address issues of characters getting stuck *Adjusted placement of trees that were spawning inside houses or above the terrain *Adjusted the frequency of thunder sound effects UI *Revised certain system messages and item descriptions. *Added descriptions for attachments *The dead team-mate icon will now disappear after a certain time and distance when in team modes *Map markers are now visible to all teammates *Names of teammates now appear on the world map Gameplay *You are now able to move sideways and backwards in the REVIVE state *The REVIVE timer will no longer decrease when a team mate is attempting to revive you *When attempting to REVIVE a team mate, the reviving timer icon will now also be visible to the player being revived *Adjusted the character position slightly when in the REVIVE state *Made improvements to address the issue of characters shaking while being spectated *You are now able to open the world map when spectating *You can now view the casting bar when the teammate you are spectating uses heal and/or boost items *You can no longer use heal and/or boost items when in water Action/Gunplay *Adjusted the overall balance on all attachments *Adjusted the overall balance on Assault Rifles *We will continue to balance all weapons and attachments throughout Early Access *Fixed the issue that caused cars to temporarily stop when their tires get shot out *You can now sprint when in the crouch stance *Fixed the issue of “Armed/Unarmed” state not being applied when there are delays in the server network *The blood hit effect size now varies according to the weapon caliber *You can now move when in aiming and/or scoping in the prone state *Fixed an issue with the sitting position of the character in the back-right seat of the UAZ *Fixed an issue with the position of the left hand when reloading the AWM *Fixed an issue where aiming from vehicles was not accurate *The positions of bullet hits are now the same for both yourself and the others *Fixed an issue that caused the hit box for the head to be slightly larger than the actual head *Adjusted the ragdoll physics for dead characters to be more natural *Fixed an issue that caused the character to use the wrong aim offset when using the freelook function while holding a grenade *Fixed an issue that caused the landing-from-a-high-altitude motion to seem awkward when holding a pistol *Improved the quality of zoomed-in scope views *Bolt actions are now triggered even after the final shot has been fired, so that you can start re-firing as soon as reload is complete *Added swimming animations to go upwards and downwards *Fixed an issue that caused the reticle to appear even when in situations where you are not able to shoot *Your character now uses a different animation when in crouch stance while holding a melee weapon *Made improvements to the reload animations for the M249 *Made improvements to the reload animations for the P1911 *The muzzle flash is now brighter than before and is now visible from a longer distance Sound *There are now sound effect differences for supersonic and non-supersonic bullet speeds *Made adjustments so that the sound of the bullet flying through air doesn’t play when shots are fired from a short distance from your character *You can now figure out what floor the opponents are at just by listening to their footsteps *Adjusted the firing sound of the SKS in mid to long range combat *Adjusted the volume of the footsteps Miscellaneous *We have opened a test server to better manage our content and secure stability for our live environment updates *Additional in-game texts have been localized Bug fixes *Fixed a bug that caused some buildings to not be visible at long distance *Fixed a bug that caused a knocked out player to be ejected in front of a vehicle. If knocked out in a vehicle, you will now be ejected to the side *Fixed a bug that caused weapons to clip through walls *Fixed a bug that caused the icons for certain “pants” items to not appear correctly *Fixed a bug that caused the PLAYERUNKNOWN's Hi-top Trainers to not render properly *Fixed a bug that caused the hit effects to play at random *Fixed a bug that caused bald characters to have hair *Fixed a bug that caused disconnects after 5 minutes into a match External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes